The Dragon Training Spectacular
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: A.K.A Dragon rodeo. Yes I put my sport s and dragons together! Thanks to Kenju for really inspiring me for that. It may end up more as a pro-rodeo rant but hey LONG LIVE COWBOYS even if they are Vikings
1. Chapter 1

**Another request from one of my brilliant muses (or whatever they want to call themselves…I like the Chaos Crew but whatever) Kenju! He thought I would be best for this one because I don't like baseball, basketball, and football is sacrilege to me. No my sport is RODEO! And don't start with me I will debate you until I am blue in the face IT IS A SPORT! **

**But I digress A Viking/Dragon Rodeo! Yeah there is a new name so don't fret. It is the first annual Dragon Training Spectacular! Or whatever you want to call it. It has…well you will see :P**

The group of teens and a few adults readied to show their skills in the arena. They had been practicing for months now.

Tuffnut was entered in the first event, Bareback Wild Dragon riding, along with fourteen other boys: Sailorneck, Hickoryrone, Freefin, Hogslanguage, Roguesway, Ramdile, Fogborne, Carntringe, Hazyhouse, Woodjuggler, Damppalm, Barrenskull, Wartan, and Placidnet. All strong dragon riders in their own right. Tuffnut was looking over his riding rope making sure it was all ready for his wild ride.

The dragon he drew a dragon by the name of Helspitter, she was a changewing with one Hell of an attitude problem. Anju was standing by helping all the dragons into their chutes and rigging them down with the rope that the rider was allowed to hold onto and the flank strap that pinned their wings and made them buck harder.

Tuffnut handed Anju the rope he was allowed to use for the ride. The blue dragon Halfling strapped the rope on and watched as other Halflings did the same to other wild dragons along the way makeshift chutes build along the walls of the amphitheater.

Tuffnut ran over the rules in his head again. Stay on for eight seconds. (A/N: In earlier years of rodeo it was originally ten seconds.) Don't forget to mark it out (heels/spurs on the horses or in this case dragons shoulders when its front feet hit the ground.) Find the dragons rhythm and spur in that rhythm. The judges give fifty points to the rider earned and fifty to the dragon if earned. The pick-up dragons would then come down and pick you up (if you made it through the ride.)

Tuffnut watched as the first rider was called for his ride. Hickoryone on a young Nightmare who had yet to learn how to make his body catch fire, lucky for Hickoryone. He strapped himself wedged his gloved fist into the wound rope. He noticed the brunette boy bite his lip and nodded sharply. The Viking judges slung the gate open and the young dragon barreled out, his back claws reaching for the chain roof of the ampithetre.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Tuffnut counted in his head. The riders and pick up dragons swooped down and scooped Hicoryone up and set him on the ground.

Tuffnut saw the next boy nod his head ready and the dragon barrel out of the chute and started getting himself ready for his ride. Fogborne hit the ground gasping (it isn't soft dirt in the ampithetre remember its stone) before clambering to his feet and making his way out of the arena.

"Right Tuff, almost ready?" Anju asked, tightening the flank strap.

"Almost," he said, wrapping the rope tighter around his fist. He leaned back planting his boots on the neck of his dragon, clenching his fist behind him.

He glanced out to the arena and then focused. It was time to show what he was made of. He bit his lip and nodded quickly.

After that everything seemed to go in slow motion. The gate opened and with a roar the dragon arched her back to the sky.

He found his rhythm with the dragon and started his count. One. He drew his feet back. Slamming his heels back into her neck.

Two. His head slammed against her spinned rump. Her grunting and the pounding of her claws on the ground echoed in his head. Tuffnut's teeth clenched as they crashed around the arena.

Three. Tuffnt felt Helfire pulling at her flank strap, trying to get her wings free.

Four. It seemed like this was taking forever. He was only halfway through this helacious ride.

Five. His bones seemed to be getting knocked loose.

Six. WHO THE HELL SIGNED HIM UP FOR THIS! Oh right. Him.

Seven. Just one more second. He could last one more second.

Eight. He heard the pick-up dragons unlatch their claws from the netting up above and swoop down to grab him by his shoulders and help him to the ground. He glanced to the judges who gave him a score of 82. The current leader. Tuffnut went behind the chutes and caught his breath.

The adrenaline was fading off and the pain in his arm back and neck started running through him. He took a breath and made his way out to the other competitors to help them get ready for their ride.

It was (and is) way that Vikings (or cowboys) were to their brothers. He knew that by helping the others he may very well loose his position as leader but he was only slightly worried for his loss. He kinda rooted for his opponents as well.

It wasn't like most Viking contests. Here they seemed all like brothers and sisters in a battle with each other not against each other. And that's what mattered.

**Yep this is probably going to be more a rant/fight for my sport than a fanfic. I hope Kenju doesn't mind. I am really glad he asked me to write this :D I hope you guys like it. And if you don't like rodeo DON'T YOU DARE FLAME UNLESS YOU WANT A COWGIRL TO ATTACK. Haha j/k but seriously don't be hating my sport.**

**Oh! Interesting fact about this. One of the reasons I am so fluent in bareback bronc riding is my dad used to do this! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The next event in the Dragon Training Spectacular is the Wild Hunting Dragon Wrestling. In an actual rodeo it's called Steer Wrestling or Bull Dogging, either is correct. Anyway Snotlout is the main character in this one. **

Snotlout had Fireworm saddled and she knew what she was supposed to do. Fly/run alongside the wild hunting dragon and let him jump from her back and wrestle it to the ground. She didn't like the idea but she went along with it for her rider.

Snotlout was signed up with fourteen other strong boys: Valiantdog, Yardsoon, Donmine, Hindnature, Eastodor, Palemath, Deerfod, Ambleworth, Javelinrest, Monkcote, Richvin, and Ryeburgh. He was the fifth to ride.

Fireworm stomped behind the chutes watching anxiously as Snotlout helped adjust Javelinrest's dragon in the box as the blue Hunting dragon, snarling and spitting clawed into the chute.

Javelinrest paled a bit when he saw the dragon but put on a brave face as his Nadder clawed in the box ready to go. But it was up to Javelinrest to say when to go. He glanced at his Hazer (the person who keeps the dragon in the right spot) and the hazer nodded his ready.

With a deep breath he nodded and 'Lout and the other's in the box helping stepped back. The chute gate swung open and that was the last thing Snotlout saw. Wind from the dragon's wings stirred up dust in the arena.

He looked up and saw the other boy on the ground with the Hunting Dragons claws up in the air. Good time. 4.2. Snotlout thought he could beat it but he felt happy for his opponent. They often questioned it but they knew they were battle brothers and as such depended on one another and rooted for each other.

One by one the other riders mounted up and made their runs. Some didn't make good times, some made no times, and some broke the barrier and got five seconds added. Some of the hunting dragons dodged or stopped, some of the riding dragons weren't fast enough. And then some runs were perfectly made.

Snotlout's turn was finally up and Fireworm inched back into the box ready to do her job. When the nightmare was situated, her shoulders hunched and ready, Snotlout looked over at his Hazer backed in the opposite box on another Nightmare. He leaned forward on her neck and patted the ruby dragon reassuringly.

"You ready, girl?" he asked. She snorted and gave a sharp nod of her head. He glanced over to his hazer and the hazer nodded his affirmative, Snotlout took a deep breath and nodded his head, feeling Fireworm tense up underneath him.

Snotlout took a deep breath to steady his nerves and nodded sharply.

The clatter of the gate.

Fireworm took off with an amazing burst of power. They were off. Snotlout focused on the fleeing dragon, its wings tied to its side.

Time slowed to a crawl as they rushed out into the arena. Fireworm gained ground in leaps and bounds.

Snotlout's vision seemed to tunnel one the dragon, focusing on what he was about to do. The young Viking leaned over in his saddle, special made by his cousin for this event. He had a moment's hesitation for the sharp horns that could easily impale him, and then dove.

The Viking boy hooked one arm under the right horn, locking his elbow then hooking his left under the dragon's nose, clamping it shut while his boots dug into the ground. With a yell he twisted his body flinging himself and his dragon to the ground.

With a screech the dragons hit the ground…but his claws were still underneath him instead of all four legs out from under it and in the air. With a growl Snotlout shifted his weight, pulling even more on the flexible young hunting dragon's neck (A/N: it doesn't hurt the steer either I have seen some twist their heads all the way to the ceiling of the arena while the steer is standing and it never even bawled for its mother) causing it to flip its underbelly to the sky.

When the flash of a white flag caught his eye he let go of the hunting dragon and pushed it up and away. He turned to see his hazer leading Fireworm out the other side of the arena and walked out the direction of the chutes, ready to help the rest of the contestants.

Needless to say poor Snotlout didn't place but he had a lot of fun and swore he would come back and win the next year. And after all isn't that the whole point of sports?

**Poor Snotlout. I felt sorry for him not winning but I couldn't very well have the group winning every event! We have to have some losers in this as well. Besides he is in more than one event… don't have enough characters otherwise. **

**Information on Steer Wrestling/ Bull Dogging courtesy of my brother the Steer Wrestler…and my ridiculously advanced knowledge of rodeo.**

**Pen Gu: I am glad you like it. As for spelling I am dyslexic and don't always see the red and green lines when they are there. Sometimes I do though. LOL I am also blonde so the odds aren't exactly all in my favor. But I am glad you like the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I am finally back! This was one of the stories on my flash drive that shattered and I had completely forgotten about it until recently with all the stuff going on. Anyway we are back and the Twins are going to be Team Snaring. Really try and think of another name for Team Roping when it is so direct. Here we go.**

Ruffnut and Tuffnut pulled the girth on their saddles tight and glanced at each other. The twins wouldn't admit it, even to themselves, but they were an excellent team. Ruffnut glared up at her brother who glared back. This wasn't their usual glare but one filled with friendly competition.

"Okay, are we ready to rock?" Tuffnut asked.

"I just gotta get my rope," Ruffnut said dashing over and grabbing the rope.

"You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached," her brother shot at her. Ruffnut stuck her tongue out in her brother's direction before grabbing her rope and leaping into her saddle.

The Headers, as they were called, who were the ropers who caught the wild dragons heads were to compete as follows: Shadowhill, Arrowvista, Lamenaught, Tuffnut, Pleasantdevil, Rubyace, Softshow, Eastment, Strainedhearth, Hagflow, Bigvoice, Stainedlike, Battlecloth, Easturn, and Rainynose.

The Heelers, as the other rider was called, roped the back legs and stretched the wild dragons out. The headers were paired with the heelers as follows: Baldkeep, Deervillan, Pasthalt, Ruffnut, Watchfoot, Lustypuddle, Jealouszoa, Millerhen, Magicapostle, Silentquarry, Wormelk, Fallcolony, Wandpha, Buragon, and Goatinlet.

Ruffnut jogged back to Rightwing and jumped into her saddle as the dragon lifted its head and the twins looked at each other before returning their eyes to the chutes that had the zipplebacks and the smaller hunting dragons ready to go.

"Think Shadowhill and Baldkeep have a chance?" Tuffnut asked with a smart-alec-y grin to his sister.

"Have you seen them practicing? Not one," Ruffnut laughed. Both secretly hoped the two would do well though. "I think our biggest worry will be Stainedhearth and Maigicapostle."

"Those two are freaking awesome!" he agreed with his sister. They were then silent watching rider and Zippleback take off after the smaller hunters. Catch and miss. Miss. Catch and catch.

Then it was the twins turn. They looked at each other and nodded seriously. Suddenly all joking was aside and they were ready to ride.

Tuffnut had his rope behind him ready to swing for the dragons horns. Ruffnut had her own rope poised just a bit further back and ready to rope the dragon's heels.

The boy twin looked at his sister and she gave a grin and a sharp little nod letting him know that she was ready. He gave a grin just as bright and wicked as hers and nodded to the release holder.

The little hunting dragon took-off and so did the twins zippleback followed.

Tuffnut twirled his rope high over his head and tossed it, landing the horns of the little hunting dragon before pulling it toward him.

"Now Ruff!"

The twin let her now spinning rope sail forth. The rope curved perfectly around the dragons feet (A:N/ think a Pringles potato chip/crisp whatever you call 'em) and she pulled fast spinning her rope around the mechanism in the saddle Hiccup had built specifically for this purpose (A:N/ also known as dallying off)

She pulled Rightwing up as Tuffnut pulled up Leftwing, stretching the hunting dragon (not painfully mind you) between them.

The twins gently lowered the hunting dragon to the ground. The two gave a grin and a high five before loosening the ropes and exiting the arena.

"That was awesome!" she shouted at her brother.

"I know right!" he replied shouting happily with his sister. After watching the rest of their friends go and helping them along where they could the twins learned that they won.

With a shout the two leapt onto their dragon and made a victory lap around the arena, shouting happily with the cheering crowd.

**Okay I know about team roping because me and my brother are team ropers. He heads and I heel. For all those animal rights activists out there who think this is cruel. Bite me. I do this because A) I am a cowgirl and as such work cows so people like me and other omnivores and carnivores can enjoy our steaks. B) It is a sport based on tradition and pride. C) I love it. Anyway enjoy. **

**Hicc: I am glad you love cowgirls ;) lol. I live in the southeast and there aren't many rodeos here either but everyone around here that there is I ride in it. Hope you continue to enjoy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ever-bodies wanna hear about Fishlegs on a saddle bronc? I will explain. In the book series Fishlegs riding dragon is a bucking fool but he manages to stay on a decent amount of time for each ride. Ten Points! Same rules as bareback bronc except with a saddle and you spur neck/side instead of raking neck/shoulder. In saddle bronc you also have a rope reign to hold to instead of a rigging. Enjoy!**

Fishlegs was nervous beyond reason. Why in Thor's thunder did he think he could do this?! The dragon in the chute was thrashing wildly as Anju finished rigging it out with the saddle.

"Umm…" he started nervously as Anju gave the Wild Dragon a hiss in anger as he smashed her arm against the chute, "Are you okay, Anju?"

"Fine," she growled as she pulled her mangled arm from the chute. It was broken and she had to race later. She closed her eyes and her blue fire surrounded the limb and straightened it and strengthened it once again.

"A-Are you sure I should ride this dragon," the nervous boy asked.

"You signed up for this event," she said.

"I am having second thoughts now," he said nervously.

"Bit late for that, laddie," Gobber said as he checked the dragon riggings.

Fishlegs looked at his fellow competitors and felt his nerves getting the better of him. Hensteeth, Elkshorn, Northwind, Woodgrain, Racecain, Thugdog, Hogsnout, Yakbreath, Windstorm, Oxface, Cavedog, Ponypaw, Quailvile, and Fallenlog, all looked like they were ready for it.

Fishlegs wrung his hands nervously as the she-dragon in human form moved to the next dragon to tighten the rigging on it.

"You best get ready," Anju said, "Your up first."

Fishlegs paled and looked at the dragon who's eyes rolled back up at him. The dragon's fangs bared and it let out a hiss. It couldn't bite because of the halter tied around its muzzle.

"Ehh," he muttered nervously.

"Just get on!" Gobber yelled at him.

"It can't hurt you," Anju said.

"Not yet anyway," Gobber muttered handing Fishlegs the woolen reign.

"WHAT?!" he shouted as the gate was flung open.

The dragon jumped high and dove bucking wildly trying to throw his rider. Fishlegs had to fight to remember each of the rules of the ride.

Free hand up. Spur neck to sides. Ride for eight seconds (A/N: Formerly until the horse was broke) Free hand cannot hit the dragon.

He tried to find the rhythm of the bucking raging dragon. His heels hit the dragons long neck and then back into its sides. Fishlegs arm was high above his head and his hand wound in the cotton reign as the dragon snarled in anger throwing itself forward bucking and kicking and clawing trying to remove the Viking from its back.

It gave a shriek from its bound mouth and with one last jerk of its wings pulled the saddle loose freeing himself of rider and saddle.

The judges looked at each other, then to Anju. The dragon queen nodded.

"Re-ride!" the judge called. Fishlegs eyes widened.

A re-ride meant that after the other riders finished up he would have to ride another drawn dragon again to get a proper score (or disqualification whichever came first). All because his darn dragon broke his saddle. He was even going to have to barrow another riders saddle for his re-ride! He walked dejectedly back behind the chutes to Anju who smiled and had a new saddle in her hands.

"Didn't expect to have to use this but I always have an extra on hand," Anju said smiling.

"Um thanks?" Fishlegs said uncertainly.

"No problem," she said with a smile as his new dragon was loaded in the chute and the other dragons and riders bucked out.

The new dragon was a Gronkle. Good. A Gronkle he could handle. His Horrorcow (A/N: I prefer the old dragon names in the books) was a Gronkle!

He gave a slight, though still worried grin in Anju's direction. The she-dragon winked at her friend as she pulled tight the girth on the Gronkle saddle.

"Did you do this?" he asked as getting closer to the chute.

"Do what?" she asked with a wicked smirk that he knew meant yes.

"Thanks, Anj," he said.

"Just kick their butts," she scoffed stepping back and letting him clamber onto the rotund dragons back.

"I'll do my best, ma'am," he said, always polite.

Anju nodded and stepped off the chute ledge and crossed her arms. Fishlegs took a gulp and situated himself back in the saddle.

He wound his hand in the wool reign again and took a deep steadying breath praying to the gods he would be alright.

With a sharp nod he was out again. The Gronkle gave a roar and started thrashing its rolly-polly body trying to break free and throw the rider and saddle from its back.

One.

He could do this. He knew he could make this ride.

Two.

His heels dug into the Gronkle's neck then sides.

Three.

Was it just him or was this eight seconds longer lasting than ever.

Four.

By Thor, just hold on.

Five.

Five seconds. Five grueling seconds.

Six.

He could do this! He knew he could do this!

Seven.

One more second! One more!

Eight.

The buzzer sounded and he bailed from the saddle landing on the hard flagstone but moving quickly as the pick-up dragons shot into the air to round up the wild Gronkle.

Fishlegs dusted himself off and looked behind the chutes to where Anju stood. She gave a congratulatory smile and a wave as they announced the rotund boy the winner before she disappeared to help get the next event ready.

**Well there is the end of this chapter. Dad dabbled in saddle bronc riding but he was mostly a bareback kinda guy. **

**DeansTrueGirl: thanks :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now onto the tie down roping let's see I think it's time for some Hiccup, ne?**

Hiccup gnawed on his lip as he strapped his leg on tighter and situated Toothless' saddle for the fiftieth time.

"Settle down," he heard a calm voice behind him.

The young Viking turned and saw Astrid standing there with his rope in hand and a soft smile on her face.

"You are freaking out over nothing. You are on the fastest dragon and are one of the best riders I have ever seen. It won't be a problem," she said, giving him the rope and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Doesn't stop the nerves," he said.

"Jeez, Hiccup it's a little hunting dragon, not the Green Death," she said smiling.

"Yeah but they are all expecting something great of me… again."

"So give 'em something great," Astrid said.

"You are just like them, putting too much faith in me," Hiccup muttered. Astrid shrugged and turned to walk off.

"Good luck," she called over her shoulder, "I'll be watching!"

"Yeah cause _that_ should calm me right down," Hiccup muttered. Toothless snorted in response. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he muttered, seeming to understand the dragon even in his natural form.

"Roping Dragons and riders please line up for the competition!" the announcer called through the great horns used to amplify sound.

Hiccup took a deep breath and joined the other fourteen riders. There was Terrorton, Yakspit, Hornswaggle, Earwig, Rankson, Nosegrim, Walrustooth, Newtsbreath, Oddspot, Fearfighter, Catcurdle, Lambold, Wetblanket, and Bear.

Everyone had agreed that the odds were in his favor because he had the fastest dragon on record.

Hiccup didn't feel particularly lucky… but then he never did. Yeah he had the fastest dragon on record, yeah, he was the best rider, but he had just the same amount of chance of screwing up as anyone… maybe more. He was known as a klutz after all.

The rules demanded the rider jump from the back of his dragon once the little hunting dragon was caught and tie the dragons wings together his jaws shut and his legs together so it couldn't escape.

The riding wouldn't be a problem it was gonna be that sudden bail on a bum leg that was gonna kick his butt.

He was the tenth to go so he found himself a comfortable perch to watch the others go on ahead of him.

Hit. Tie. Time.

Next rider.

Toss. Miss. No time.

Next rider.

Broken barrier. No time.

Next rider.

So it went on until it was Hiccup's turn. He felt almost the exact same way he had going into the kill ring to face the Monstrous Nightmare so long ago.

He took a deep breath and glanced down at the Common or Garden hissing up at him. He looked at Gobber standing at the gate of the chute waiting for his signal.

Finally Hiccup nodded Gobber pulled the rope releasing the dragon who took off like a shot. Hiccup wasn't far behind. With his loop swinging high above his head, the whir of the rope, the beat of Toothless' wings, and the thundering of his own heart were the only things Hiccup could hear.

He had a clear shot and let the rope fly. In a quick jerk he tied the rope to Toothless' saddle and leapt from the dragons back diving onto the thrashing little dragon. He tied the wings, jaws, and three of the claws together quickly and threw his hands up.

As fast as he could walk he made his way back to Toothless and jumped onto his saddle. The little dragon struggled in its bindings but it couldn't break free.

After the allotted six second wait Hiccup's time was recorded. Now that he could hear again he could actually hear the murmurs of excitement and the cheers of the fans as he rode back behind the chutes.

"That was great!" Astrid called running up to him. "I have never seen you move that fast!"

"It didn't feel like I was moving that fast," he said.

"Well with a time of 5 seconds you're so far in the lead the others are vying for second now," Astrid said crossing her arms and smiling.

"Really… we were that fast?" he said surprised.

"Yeah, you were like lightning out there! You definitely proved yourself again," Astrid said giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

Just as Astrid predicted, the other contestants were simply running for second the rest of the day. The champion of the Wild Dragon Tie Down Roping was, as expected, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

**Well we finally got this chapter posted :D Hope you guys like it! Shoutout to my Dad for teaching me tie down roping. He took it up after a bareback bronc crushed his knee and he had to give up bronc riding. Next up Barrel Racing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Now it's time for MY sport BARREL RACING! That's right I am a barrel racer… and right decent at it too. ;)**

Astrid tightened the cinch on Anju's saddle. The dragon snorted and turned to her rider pushing her away from the saddle, telling her it was plenty tight.

"I know but I need something to do," the Viking girl said nervously. Anju snorted and tossed her lion's-like mane.

"Fine," Astrid said rolling her eyes and climbing onto her horse-like dragon.

Anju snorted and took a step towards the arena. They were to go later in the evening but still the dragon and rider wanted to see the pattern and deduce how they were to fly.

Three barrels had been suspended from the ceiling of the arena and they were to choose one of the two lower barrels, suspended evenly, to fly around first and then the final one before shooting back to the ground. The time started and stopped when the dragon took off and landed.

Fiyori and her Timberjack, Pinefire, rode up beside Astrid. The copper haired girl glanced at her blond friend.

"Figure out your pattern yet?" Fiyori asked.

"Yeah. You?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Know who we are up against?"

"Yeah and you do, too," Fiyori said.

It was true she knew the other girls. The line-up was Bloodfang, Fiyori, Goldwing, Slitherscar, Hammerheart, Wingscream, Littlehorn, Astrid, Warsaw, Picklesnore, Brynhildr, Charmstealer, Pulpbreath, Ringleader, and Cornmaid.

"Which runner are you?" Astrid asked.

"Second," she said, "You?"

"Eighth," Astrid replied.

"Egh. Well Looks like Bloodfang is getting ready. Better get in line to go," Fiyori said turning Pinefire toward the gate.

Astrid watched patiently as Bloodfang made his run, knocking the barrels down. Five seconds added to whatever time they had when a barrel was knocked down.

Astrid hissed in sympathy with Bloodfang. Fiyori and Pinefire dashed into the arena as a Timberjack needs a running take-off or a cliff.

The Timberjack had to be extra careful as a nick of his wings could cut the barrel in half. He took the left barrel first. Astrid had chosen the right. Either was legal so it didn't matter. Fiyori landed with the leading time… obviously she didn't knock a barrel down. Astrid smirked. She would have to change that.

She watched the other riders.

Some would hit a barrel and five seconds were added to their time.

Some would make a decent time but nowhere near Fiyori's speedy time.

Finally it was her turn. It was time to put Fi in her place. Astrid guided Anju into the arena and looked up at the barrels.

One. Two. Three. GO!

She shot around the first one and gave the cue to flick her tail as to avoid the barrel. Perfect.

The next barrel got nicked by Anju's sharp fan-like tail but it only wavered a bit. But she only beat her wings to speed up even faster. She had to win for. Astrid Hofferson _always _won.

The last barrel Anju shot around it at a perfect ninety degree angle. With a final avoiding flick of her tail the dragon gave three very powerful strokes of her wings and a swift swoop up, the equine like dragon landed her neck arched her breath heaving.

Astrid was also breathing heavy though she didn't know why. The adrenaline maybe? Either way she and Anju pranced out of the arena, Anju having trouble reining in her eagerness to fly as fast and as far as she could until it was out of her system.

"Easy, girl," she gasped, patting the dragon's neck in a calming gesture.

With one big breath Anju seemed to calm. And for that Astrid was envious she still ran on miles of adrenaline.

"The time for Astrid Hofferson is, 13," came the announcer. Astrid pumped her fist in the air. She beat Fi! YES! She still had it.

She and Anju watched, perched outside, as the other dragons and their riders competed against their swift time.

But, as predicted, none came close to beating Astrid and Anju in time, speed, or agility.

"Nice job, Astrid," Fiyori said, coming up to congratulate her on her win. "But watch your back next time. I'll kick your butt yet," she said laughing.

"Yeah? You and what dragon?" And they laughed again, because even at the end of the day when the racing was over they were still friends.

**Well there we go. And yes I am a barrel racer and no not all barrel racers are this way. Just the True Cowgirls. I know this because when my horse came up lame at a rodeo a roper asked if I was roping and if so she was going to let me borrow her horse and other racers offered their sympathies and help as well. That was at a rodeo mind you with hundreds of dollars on the line. Show racers are more like 'sabotage the horse' but I saw the Vikings as Rodeo as opposed to Show people so there we go. **

**Now then I will just hop off my soapbox and go on about my merry little way. Final chapter up next.**

**Ferdos: thanks :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here we are at our final event and our final chapter. Wild Gronckle riding and we is putting Snotlout on one hehehe :D**

Snotlout winced as the Gronkle thrashed in his pen. He was supposed to ride this ridiculous monster? Gronkles were Fishlegs thing. Why had he agreed to this?

He glanced up at the stands. Right. Because he was Snotlout Jorganson and this was supposed to be the most dangerous of the events. Sure they had Gronkles in the Bareback and Saddle riding but their wings were tied down so all they could do was buck. Here? Here they were tied on and the Gronkle was free to use their wings.

Snotlout looked at his competition. All brawny boys like himself who thought they were the toughest in the village. There was Dogsbreath, Wevilworm, Greengage, Northfall, Dreadsong, Horrorblood, Quickstrick, Bloodwing, Policut, Earwig, Newtsbog, Orangetooth, Breadbroke, Henstooth and himself.

He was the second to ride… not really enough time to assess the competition. Anju walked up to him, again in human form, and still out of breath from the race an event before.

"Got the basics for this?" she asked holding the dragon into its chute.

"Uh…"

"No? Come on 'Lout. This is the easiest event today!" She growled.

"Yeah? But it's the most dangerous."

"Yes that is true the Gronkle in this event is more dangerous but all you have to do is hang on and sit tight with one arm up in the air. It's not like you have spur in any specific fashion or focus on more than one objective," Anju said wrapping the rope around his Gronkle's stomach and getting the rope ready for him.

"But they can fly," Snotlout said in protest.

"I didn't say it was the safest dumb dumb. I said it was the easiest. Don't worry you can do it."

Snotlout looked down at the Gronkle snorting in the chute. Anju tied his rope around the Gronkles belly and then gestured to the seat. The other dragons were all ready and with their riders on their backs waiting for their turn to ride.

"It's okay," she said, "Just remember one hand up and stay on eight seconds."

"Right. One hand up. Stay on eight seconds."

"Good luck. Oh. One more thing. When you come off at the end of your ride. Run like Hel herself is after you. We will try to protect you but that gate is your best friend."

"Uhh," Snotlout started but before he could say anything she practically tossed him on top of the dragon waiting.

He watched the three boys before him go. Dogsbreath, that idiot, grabbed the Gronkle with both hands and was disqualified. Wevilworm, made a clean ride and scored a seventy-eight. Greengage was thrown and that is when Snotlout saw what Anju had meant by the gate being his best friend. Greengage was rolled and almost mauled by the Gronkle.

Snotlout looked around and realized it was now his turn. Snotlout looked to the gate and nodded to the gatekeeper.

The Gronkle flew out and started thrashing and bucking.

One.

Snotlout struggled to remember both hands up.

Two.

Don't touch the Gronkle.

Three.

Just hang on.

Four.

He thought his arm was gonna come out of its socket the Gronkle was thrashing so hard.

Five.

He was gonna freaking kill Anju!

Six.

Easy freaking event his ass.

Seven.

He felt his fist slipping.

Eight.

This was it. Snotlout let his hand slip loose and he hit the ground with a thud and a cloud of dust, dashing toward the gates the second he got enough air to do so.

Fireworm practically jerked him out of the arena and to safety. "You are not going to do that _ever _again," she growled.

"Why not? And who made you the boss of me?" he demanded.

"Why not? WHY NOT?! You almost died! That Gronkle almost killed you! And I am not bossing you I am being your dragon and _protecting_ you, dunce!" the Nightmare yelled.

"Yeah well I am fine! Lay off!" he said pushing her off. He watched the other riders with Fireworm still nagging in his ear, not really paying attention to scores. Hell he didn't know what he made he just knew he was alive.

Some had to be carried off the field. One even got mauled.

When the last rider completed his ride Anju stepped out and announced the winner… it ended up being Snotlout.

After accepting the award Stoick announced the end of the first annual Dragon Training Spectacular.

**Well I don't know anyone who competes in Bull Riding but I do know the sport of rodeo and I do know the rules and such so here she is the final chapter in Dragon Training Spectacular. **


End file.
